Stalker
|Value = $5 |Rlevel = 4 |Class = Light |Ability = Stealth |Faction = Unaffiliated |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 46,000 |Speed = 50 kph |Imagecaption = 3D model here |Hardpoints = 2× Light |Currency = |Weapons = 2× Punishers | | | | | }} Introduction The Stalker is a light robot with 2 light hardpoints. Ability This robot has an ability called Stealth. When active, any enemy that attempts to target this robot will be unable to lock on to it. The Stealth ability does not activate instantaneously, as it has a slight activation delay. Once activated, it lasts for 8 seconds. At the end of the 8 seconds of stealth, the 16 seconds of cooldown time begins, before it can be reactivated. However, it should be noted that for around half a second, enemy robots that had already locked on to you will stay locked on, so weapons fired the moment you activate Stealth may still hit you. Strategy The Stalker has high durability for a light robot. However, it does not quite rival medium robots in terms of health. With a base HP of 46,000 and a base speed of 50 km/h, this robot can be very efficient at capturing beacons. It also can be annoying and sometimes lethal to robots (especially snipers and artillery) by using its speed and stealth to get to the enemy's spawn point, close in on enemy robots, and chip away at their health without retaliation. Against robots with poor maneuverability like the Rhino, this robot can be a pest. Due to having only two light hardpoints, timing the use of stealth and good use of cover are key, as being caught in the open can mean certain death. When used correctly, a Stalker can be a great disruptive force on the battlefield. The Stalker is nearly identical to the Destrier in shape, size, and firepower. Therefore, it is advised to play it as one. The main differences are superior health and speed, along with the stealth ability. Due to this, some people think of it as an upgraded Destrier. It is important to note that splash damage weapons like Pinatas or Pins can be an effective counter to the Stalker's Stealth ability. Splash damage from weapons exploding next to the Stalker can still cause damage even if they cannot target it directly. In addition to that, robots with low positioned hardpoints can hit the Stalker with weaponry that does not require a lock-on on level terrain. The Stalker can be a great counter to Aphid campers. The Aphid campers can't lock onto the Stalker while it is cloaked, and can possibly destroy them without taking any damage. Without Stealth active, the Aphid's missiles can still miss this robot because of the weapon's missile speed being slower than the Stalker's mobility. According to the Wikipedia statements, Stalker is not a huge threat, but consider it as an annoying threat to big bots. When it activates its Stealth, Stalker could close in and release moderate damages to your bot, so either you could try to damage it with whatever reason, or watch as the little pest mess your bot. So, let's just say Stalker is a slightly moderate threat, but if it is MK II, Stalker is a big threat. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Stalker: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Overview Formerly, one of the most popular weapons to mount on the Stalker were Magnums. Nowadays, with the introduction of the Gust, that has changed, due to the Stalker being built to be used for ambushing or hit-and-run tactics, the high burst damage of the Gust surpasses that of the Magnum. The twin Magnums still do a better job at pressuring robots with Anciles, but the Gust can still quickly take out an energy shield, due to all of the shotgun's projectiles hitting the energy shield's large radius. In the lower leagues it isn't uncommon to see Aphids, Pinatas, or Punishers equipped to this robot. Not Recommended *Mid-range and long range weaponry, due low damage, and they don't fit the Stalker's role very well, as a beacon capture and ambush unit. *The use of more valuable equipment as there are better platforms for mounting premium equipment. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information * Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase StalkerSandstorm.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Sandstorm StalkerToro.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Toro StalkerTRex.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#T-Rex StalkerWerewolf.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Werewolf Poll Trivia *If Stealth is triggered during an enemy's missile strike, the missiles will target the ground where the stealth ability activated but will still hit the Stalker if it does not move *The Stalker was once the fastest robot in the game at 66 km/h. New robots with lower speed with abilities that are able to increase speed, or bots with equal speed, such as the Pursuer, have surpassed the Stalker *The Russian War Robots community dubbed the Stalker as a "Rat", due to its shape and sneaky behavior *The Stalker's color scheme and design style noticeably resemble that of the Magnum *When entering Stealth Mode, the top of Stalker's torso flaps opens and a crystal-like object (some cloaking device) then protrudes out *Click here for a 3D image of this robot